zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Polls
Do not forget to sign when you suggest a poll. Rules for suggesting a poll # Polls should not have any more than eight voting options; this makes them easier to archive. # For larger polls, break the poll into two polls and suggest both. If both polls are supported, however, they will not appear on the main page consecutively or simultaneously. # Browse the archives before suggesting to be sure your suggestion has not been made before. # Be creative! How to suggest a poll To suggest a poll to be placed on the main page, simply place the following code under the Poll suggestions header and replace the appropriate information. QUESTION OPTION1 OPTION2 OPTION3 OPTION4 OPTION5 OPTION6 OPTION7 OPTION8 Users will then vote on it. If a majority of users favor it, it will be placed in the Poll Queue. Poll suggestions What's the biggest change you want in OOT3DS? What do you really want changed in the Ocarina of Time Remake? The Cut Dungeons New Music Different Story Iron Boots/Water Temple More Enimies in Adult Hyrule Field For the Game To Be Harder Overall : : This really has no substance related to Zelda at ALL : : Nothing's gonna change my OoT. --AuronKaizer ''' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) What's Your Favorite Legendary Hero Title? Which is your favorite "legendary hero" title? The Legendary Hero of: Hyrule Time Winds Men Minish Twilight : : I was going to oppose. This isn't that great and its very odd. But good polls are few and far between. So you get the benefit of the doubt from me at least. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Creative. Bit out there, but fortunately you've caught me on the upside of my Vicodin withdrawal. --AuronKaizer ' 17:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I have a feeling that this will turn into "What is your favorite Link?", then "What is your favorite game?", and ''Ocarina of Time (Hero of Time) wins. The 19:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't particularly like the concept and agree with what TM said. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I dunno. I agree with TM and AK. '-- C2' / 00:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : This vote is close to neutral.--Black Dragon Laguz (talk) 11:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Dead Man's Volley Poll What is your favorite Dead Man's Volley? Phantom Gannon(Wind Waker) Phantom Gannon(OoT) Gannondorf(OoT) Cubus Sisters(Phantom Hourglass) Puppet Zelda(Tp) : : It's good except for a few things. You should change 'tennis like fight' to 'Dead Man's Volley', give this poll a heading, and include every instance of Dead Man's Volley in this poll. -'Isdrak ' 17:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't dislike it, but I don't think I want that as the poll on the main page (for now on, let's sign after we post a poll). The 18:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it! --AuronKaizer ' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Race Who is your favorite race? Zora Kokiri Twili Gorons Hylians Gerudo Deku Scrubs Termians : : I think we've already had this, but it's unoriginal either way. Also, you left out quite a few of them. -'Isdrak ''' 00:25, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I have seen this on the main page, also what Isdrakthül said. Phantom Zelda : : Mmmm...what the guys said.--User:Zeldafan777 20:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : : "Termians"? You're not worth my time. --AuronKaizer ' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Mario Cameo Enemy Who is your favorite Cameoed enemy from Mario? Bow-wow Thwomp Goomba Pokey Blooper Cheep-Cheep Bob-Omb Pirahna Plant : : While I like the poll (other than the lack of Mask-Mimic), I think that we should have a more ''Zelda poll (this is basically, "Which is your favorite Mario enemy?") The 02:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : : TM brings up a very good point Oni Link 09:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : : No. --AuronKaizer ' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Dragon Which is your favorite dragon? Aquamentus Argorok Dark Dragon Gleeok Gleerok Stallord Valoo Volvagia : : Sure. I like it. But make sure to change "Who" to "Which." Do that, and support it is. The 02:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Works for me Oni Link 09:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this one. [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black]] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 00:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Leave it to Mr black dragon to support a dragon poll :D --Hydropanda (talk) 22:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't wanna attract dragon fans. They're creepy. --AuronKaizer ''' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Non-Ganon Villain Who is your favorite villain other than Ganon? Bellum General Onox Majora's Mask Malladus Nightmare Vaati Veran Zant : : Sorry dude, but so not original. Need something new. --User:Zeldafan777 05:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : : LOL, "Non-Ganon". --AuronKaizer ' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) favorite temple/dungeon what is your favorite temple or dungeon? deku tree(OoT) dodongo's cavern(OoT) jabu-jabu's belly(OoT) fire temple(PH) wind temple(PH) temple of courage(PH) Ghost ship(PH) temple of the ocean king(PH) : : Such a broad question with not a lot of options Oni Link 16:21, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Options suck, as does the idea. Next! --Auron'Kaizer ''' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Category:Polls